


Strawberry Fields

by theprinceoflucis



Category: Borderlands, Borderlands (Video Games), Borderlands 3
Genre: Angst, Borderlands: Borderlands 3, Character Death, Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Spoilers, The Calypso Twins, borderlands - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprinceoflucis/pseuds/theprinceoflucis
Summary: Just a couple of on going drabbles about your favourite evil twins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Strawberry Fields

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written anything in over 2 years, please forgive me for how short and shitty this is.

Tyreen hates strawberries. She hates everything about them but mostly the taste. Tyreen hates strawberries. 

She didn’t always hate them, they reminded her of being a kid, of teasing her brother to hell and back. They were once her favourite food, her favourite taste, her favourite smell. But now they taste like poison. 

The once sweet fruit she loved so much now tastes like sour memories.  
They taste like Troy’s cold skin, glazed over eyes and un-beating heart. 

Because they don’t taste like sweet fruit. They taste like a ghost of what they once were. The ghost of smiles and jokes, like the ghost of protective hugs and comforting words. 

Because now strawberries don’t taste like strawberries, they taste like prying the power from her dead brother. They taste like ghosts long gone and the pain of being alone.


End file.
